Helping Me Forget
by Fairytaillovegirl
Summary: Lucy leaves Fairy Tail because of a heartbreaking sight. She also wants to get stronger for her own e meets someone who will help her forget the sight and will make sure that Fool doesn't make her cry ever again. This Person will also make Lucy fall in love again, Something she thought was impossible. Sticy. I hope this summary was better and Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**This is it! Helping me forget's First Chapter! I hope you enjoy**

 **I do not own Fairy tail Hiro Mashima does**

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

I couldn't believe my eyes

Natsu was there kissing Lisanna

In the middle of the guild

I felt my heart break in million of pieces

It all started because Lisanna bumped on him and then their lips touched and they started making out

I just cant believe this is happening

I felt a tear leave my eye

I had to leave

But i wouldn't be able to stand seeing Lisanna and Natsu together everyday

I had to leave the guild

I have to

I ran to Mira and tried to look away from The men who broke my heart

"Mira where's the master!" I yelled

The couple stopped Kissing for a minute and everyone turned to me

"In the office, why?" She asked

"Nothing, I just have something very important to tell him!" I yelled again

She nodded and gestured me to go in

"Master!" I yelled as i entered the office and didn't close the door

"Yes child" He said

"I'm leaving this guild!" I kept yelling

I was mad, okay?

"Why, My child? Is something wrong?" He asked walking towards the door and closing it

"Yes, Something is wrong, But that's something i can't say, Master" I replied sitting down and calming down

"Okay, I won't force you to say, But are you sure, my child?" He asked Tears running down his face

I nod and stand up i put my hand on his desk so he can erase my guild stamp

"Do you want me to tell the others?" He asked erasing it

"Yes, I don't want to keep any secrets" I said

"Alright, I'll wait till you leave" He said wiping his tears off

I hugged him and thanked him

"I'll be going now, Thank you" I said running out of the office

"Lucy, I got great news, Li-" I ran past him and didn't even cared he was talking

I ran out of the guild

I was going home, pack, and take a train to i don't know where

* * *

 **MEANWHILE IN THE GUILD**

 **Normal POV**

"Brats, Listen, We got some sad news" Makarov said

All the people paid attention

"One of my children has left the guild" He said

Everyone's eyes widen

Lucy

"She was joyful, She always kept us going in the times we thought about giving up, She was beautiful too, We lost her, I think i know why" He paused

Natsu felt a tear run down his face

"Lucy... Natsu, Go find her, And apologize, You better give her an explanation too" Master said

"Why?! Did i do something wrong?!" Natsu asked

"Brat, Just go and apologize, Ask her" Master answered

Natsu nodded and was about to run out of the guild when Lisanna stopped him

"But before you do that, How about we celebrate us becoming a couple" She said

"What?! Fine, But i have to look for lucy after this" Natsu said taking Lisanna's hand and kissing her

* * *

 **WITH LUCY**

 **Lucy's POV**

Wow

Seems like they're having fun without me

I take my bags and start making my way to the train station

"Hey, Blondie, Need help there?" A blonde, Kinda cute guy said

"Hi, You're blonde too, and sure why not" I said as he took my bags and started walking

"Where are you going?" He asked

"Train station" I said

"Ha, me too" He says as he stops and took some bags that where just standing in the sidewalk

"Really, Where are you going?" I asked

"Some place where i could forget, Have peace, And maybe just maybe fall in love again, But most importantly is forgetting" He said

I nod "Seems like we both want he same thing...Forget.." I said taking my backpack from him cuz he looked like he needed help

He slapped my hand away

"No way Blondie, I'm not letting you carry anything, And if i can ask, What do you want to forget about?" He asked

I smile and then frown "A kiss, My crush kissed another girl, It was just so sudden, I couldn't take it so i left my guild" I said looking down

"Hey, aren't you the Blondie from Fairy tail!" He said smiling at me

I laugh "Was. Hey, what do you want to forget?" I said Forcingly taking my backpack and his

He Laughs "Fine Take it, And i want to forget exactly the same thing you said, Except it was with different people, But i also left my guild" He said

I nodded

The train station came to sight

"Hey, What was your name?" I asked

"Eucliffe, Sting Eucliffe" He said smirking

I laughed "What about you?" He asked

"Heartfilia, Lucy Heartfilia" I said laughing

He smiled "Hey, since we both want to forget, Why not do it together? I'm Going to SunOnes (A/N lame, I know. It's really lame but it sound okay, i guess), Wanna come?" He asked putting the suitcases down once we reached the train station

I nod and smile "Yeah, I think i had a childhood friend who lived there and rented her House when she left" I said opening my bag

"Cool, Does it have 2 rooms?" He asked

"It has 2 floors, 4 rooms, 3 bathrooms, Pool, And a huge yard. Is that good enough?" I ask

He smiles and nods

I get my wallet out and start counting the money i have to pay the ticket

Sting takes my money and puts it in my wallet, then takes the wallet and puts in the bag

"You're not paying anything! I'll buy you the ticket" He said looking at me straight to the eye

I chuckled "I have enough money" i said

"NO, I don't care if you have enough money, I don't want you to pay for anything. Save it for food" He said Taking out his money and running to buy my ticket

* * *

 **5 minutes later**

"I'm here!" Sting said waving 2 tickets in the air

"Here you go" He said handing me the ticket

Just in time the train came

"Let's go, Lucy!" Sting yelled smiling widely

It made me happy to see i wasn't the only one who went through heart break, But it makes me happier to know that There's someone with me to go through this

I smile and take my bags and start running along with sting

* * *

 **WITH NATSU**

 **Natsu's POV**

The party was finally over

"Natsu, Can you walk me home?" Lisanna asked

I nod and smile

I really loved Lisanna, that's why i confessed

But i wonder where Lucy is

"Natsu, is something wrong?" Lisanna said as we walk towards her house

"No, Just thinking what happened to Lucy" I said she nodded and leaned her head on my shoulder

That reminded me of one time Lucy was really tired and she did the same

"Ha, You remind me of Lucy" I whispered

"Well, You do love me right, NOT her?" She asked

"No, I love you of course" I said she smiled

we walked in silence the whole way there

When we finally reached her house she kissed me good bye and i decided to check on lucy

I was walking to her house and i just couldn't smell her somehow

after 2 minutes of walking i reached her house

I entered her house from the window

I knew she was going to be mad at me but she looks kinda cute when she's mad

WHAT THE HECK?! I have a girlfriend

"Lucy! Luce! Lucy!" I yell

I start checking everywhere

But then i noticed something there's a bunch of letters in the desk

i started getting closer

"Natsu~" I heard Happy yelled

I jumped up and fell

"Happy?" I asked

"I was looking everywhere for you" Happy said hugging me

"Happy, I need you to get me to the guild as fast as possible" I said to Happy as i took a bag and put all of Lucy's letters in it

Happy agreed and got me there in no time

I slammed the doors open and saw that Lisanna was back here again

 **(A/N Lucy and Sting are riding the train and it's been 4 hours since Lucy and Sting left Magnolia, And yes The party was 4 hours long. The hour, 8 p.m. . That means it was 4 p.m. When it all started)**

"Natsu? What are you doing here?" Lisanna asked

I was lucky everybody Lucy wrote a letter to were there

"I went to Lucy's. She left letters for everyone here" i said giving people their letter

Levy started crying

 _Dear Levy-chan:_

 _Don't give up on Gajeel_

 _I know he can be hard to please but you can do it! Don't give up! When i come back, I want to see you dating Gajeel_

 _Love and Luck~_

 _Lu-chan_

Gajeel frowned and comforted Levy while he smirked at his letter

 _Dude, Gajeel:_

 _We never really talked a lot but we both know you're lucky, Why, Well you have Levy. You better treat her well, and ask her out as soon as possible cuz we both know you like her. Well, Luck!_

 _Luck and Love~_

 _Lucy_

Juvia was smiling at her card

 _Dear Juvia:_

 _Hey juvia, I want to let you know i didn't like gray that way. He was like a big brother to me but that's it. We could be great friends. I wish you all the luck in the world so you and Gray can date._

 _Luck and Love~_

 _Lucy_

Gray smiled and put an arm around Juvia

 _Dear Gray:_

 _Hi! You were always like a big brother to me! Take care of juvia and always look out for her. She likes you, A lot, Just go on a date with her and if you feel all weird inside and blush every time she hugs you, You love her!_

 _Luck and Love~_

 _Lucy_

Mira smiled and cried at her card

 _Dear Mira:_

 _Well, Thanks for helping me all you could. Now maybe ill find true love and maybe he's not as dense as natsu. Well, Please help Levy with Gajeel, and Natsu with Lisanna_

 _Luck~_

 _Lucy_

Lisanna came and hugged me and let me read her card

 _Dear Lisanna:_

 _I'm giving up on him. I really want to be friends with you! Take care of Natsu, He might be dense but he's sweet, And I'm sure he loves you as much as you love him. Please take care of him an if he does something dumb remember you have Erza!_

 _Love~_

 _Lucy_

Mine though. It made me cry

 _Dear Natsu:_

 _I might as well tell you now that i loved you. But now you're happy with the girl you truly loved and im happy for that. I'm taking a vacation. I wish you and Lisanna the best! I might find a new love but i know we'll always be friends! I really wish you the best!_

 _Love~_

 _Lucy_

"I know where she's going!" Levy yelled

"Levy, how about we give her sometime. She'll come back, I know she will. But she needs her time" Master, Out of nowhere, Said

We all nodded and i ran out of the guild

Levy gave me the address the minute nobody was looking

She's in SunOnes, It's a vacation place, It's pretty cool

But the part that worried me the most was when she said she'd find love

I don't want her to fall in love with a douche (she already did, you'll know why soon)

* * *

 **WITH LUCY AND STING (ALREADY IN SUNONES)**

 **Lucy's POV**

"Sting, This is better than i imagine, Right?" I asked

"Blondie, This is no house, this is a mansion" He said

We were staring at the house i told sting my friend rented

It's only a few jewels

We could afford that

But the thing is since my friend recognize me she gave me a discount

The discount was- It's free

"Let's go in! My friend told me that she had some food in there, i could cook" i said

We entered the house

We unpacked then we ate

I cooked grill cheese since i had to go to the market anyway

So i made a mental note to remember i have to buy food tomorrow

after that we went to our rooms that were right next to each other

I got in bed after a tiring day full of downs and 2 or 3 ups

I got in bed shaking

I was kinda cold and the blanket wasn't helping

"You cold?" Sting asked walking into my room

I nod and he walks towards me, He sits next to me

"Can i?" He asked

I Nodded, i knew what he wanted to do. So he lay next to me, and wrapped his arms around me. I smiled and he looked at me confused

"What are you smiling at?" He asked

"You're warm" I said as he blushed

I snuggled closer to him and hugged me a bit tighter

"Night Blondie" He said

"Night" I answered

"Sting?" I ask a minute later

"hmm"

"Thanks"

"No prob, I don't want to go through this alone and I'm pretty sure you don't either" He said

"Yeah, i don't" I said snuggling a bit closer

He smiled "Night"

"Night"

I snuggled a bit closer if that was possible

He hugged me tighter

And i smirked

I'm not really sure about it

But i think i like him

But I'm not really sure since we just met

But he is kinda nice

I might fall for him

* * *

 **IN A BUSH IN FRONT OF THE HOUSE**

 **Normal POV**

"Natsu, Should we be here?" A raven haired guy asked

"Yeah, Why are they cuddling?!" A certain Pink haired idiot said

"Dude, you've got Lis, remember?" The raven haired guy said

The pink haired dude nodded

"I do, But Lucy's my friend and i need to protect her" Natsu said

"Ugh, Fine, But i think she wants to forget you" Gray said picking up his binoculars

"I think so too but I'm not gonna let her, I care too much" He said

Gray nodded and looked through them

What he saw shocked him

He dropped the binoculars but then picked it up

"Dude, Look at this" Gray said as he gave them to Natsu

There in the balcony of the 2 floor was Lucy

Looked like she didn't fell asleep

But that wasn't the shocking thing

What was shocking is what was she wearing and who was walking towards her holding some stuff

She was wearing Loose short shorts and an oversized t-shirt. That made her look naked, But it also made her look cute

Sting was walking up to her with 2 cups of hot chocolate in his hand, he then puts them down on a table there was and hugged her from behind

* * *

 **WITH LUCY AND STING**

 **Lucy's POV**

"Sting?" I asked feeling arms wrapped around my waist

He hummed in response

"What are you doing?" I asked frozen

"You said you were cold" He answered

I smiled

"I was, Thanks" I said

He lean back and went inside for a second

When he came back he put a coat around me

"There you go" He said

"Thanks" I said

"Here, This might help you fall asleep, It was just a nightmare" He said giving, me the hot chocolate and a cookie, he then takes his hot chocolate and sips

"What's this for?" I asked Lifting the cookie

"Midnight Snack " Was the only thing he said. He looked peaceful. I turn to look at the Big, Bright, Beautiful moon that was right in front of us. It was cold but the Hot chocolate was helping to make me warmer

"Thanks for helping me, Again" I say breaking the silence. He nods and turns to me

"I told you already, It's fine, I know it's not easy to deal with a heart break" He said sipping his Hot Chocolate again

I sipped mine and looked back at the moon, It was so bright, And surprisingly the only thing in the sky. I know it was stupid to quit the guild just because of Natsu and Lisanna but i also want to train a bit so i can be stronger. That way i can be worthy of actually being in the strongest Team in Fairy Tail

I close my eyes for a bit. I feel my eyelids getting heavier and Heavier each minute. I feel my head hit something

"Blondie" I hear sting whisper

My eyes still closed "I'm...Tired" I say

I open one eye to see what my head hit was actually Sting's shoulder

I get up quickly and run inside

I hear him chuckle and come inside holding the 2 cups of hot chocolate and a half eaten cookie

I lay on the bed and close my eyes

It was embarrassing but, oh well

I feel him laying next to me and putting his arm around my waist

"Sting?"

He hums

"Night"

He smirks "Night"

Tomorrow I'll ask Sting if he can train me and if he can I'll try to get even stronger than anyone, i can even join another guild. I don't know which one though, Or i can get Sting to Join Fairy Tail with me. I know i just met him but i feel like i need him to be there for me

* * *

 **That's it! I really hope you like it! And Look foward the update!**

 _ **Fly high Fairies~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**HI MINNA! Ok so this is the new chapter and i hope you like it! And this one is short but the other ones will be longer i promise!**

 **Now to answer some reviews!**

 **StarHime17: Thanks! About Natsu ruining the moment well dont worry! But, he might do something reckless soon**

 **F: I will thanks!**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

"Blondie, Wake up, I tried to make you breakfast" I hear a husky and kinda sexy voice say

I groan "5 more hours!"

He smiles "I think you mean 5 more MINUTES, If i give you 5 hours your breakfast will get cold" He said taking the sheets off

"Sting~, I'm tired" I said

He leans in and Smiles, his face only inches away from mine

" ." He said pushing me out of the bed

I hit the cold floor and groaned

I get up and hit his shoulder

"JERK!" I yell running to my suitcase and taking some clothes with me to the bathroom

I take a relaxing Bath and Then get ready

When I'm all ready i got out of the bathroom and go downstairs where the dining room was

As soon as i step in i smell smoke

I opened my eyes, I closed them again cuz of the smoke that was coming out

I open my eyes again and see sting eating something that was extremely burnt

"Sting? What are you eating?" I ask

"This? This is a sandwich, I made you one" He said smirking

I laughed a bit, he was kinda childish sometimes, I mean, Look how excited he looks right now

I sit in the chair were a sandwich was

I start eating and my eyes widened

It tasted

.

.

.

.

Great

It tasted GREAT

I thought it would taste horrible knowing Sting did this

"How is it?" He asked looking at me with hope in his eyes

I smiled "Great, It tastes amazing actually" I say taking another bite

He smiles "YOSH! I'm happy you like it! Hey, i called Rogue over, Is that ok? He's coming with some of our best friends" He said eating his Sandwich

I nod "Yeah sure, I thought the one Yukino Kissed was Rogue" I said thinking it was okay to say it

He Turns to look at me " Ha, No, He wouldn't do that and he doesn't like her" He said

I nod "Oh, Who was it then?" I ask

He looks down and i think he doesn't like the subject "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to" I said trying to fix my mistake of asking him that

He looks at me and give me a sad smile "Aiden" He said

I Stare at him confused "Who the hell is Aiden?" I ask

"My Best Friends Brother, The one who's coming with Rogue, I'm pretty sure Aiden's coming too but I forgave him he said it was an accident" He said finishing the sandwich

"Oh, When are they co-" I stopped thanks to the ringing of the doorbell

"HOLD ON!" Sting yelled

I got up and washed the plates and cups as Sting went to open the door

There they were

Rogue, A beautiful Girl, And a Handsome boy

"LUCY!" I hear Sting yell as he greeted his friends

I ran to him

"What?" I say as i look at him

He Smiles "Guys, this Brown eyed Pretty Lady, Is Lucy, She WAS from Fairy tail but now she's not. Anyway, She's nice, can be scary at times, she's really easy going, And she can be cute at times" He said

I blushed, He thinks I'm Cute, And Nice, I think those are the best compliments I've ever received

The girl smiled and nudged Rogue

He looked at her and gave out a teeny tiny smile

"Hi, I'm Sky Orgeon, Nice meeting you!" The Girl Said waving

She was wearing some skinny jeans, A Purple Midriff, and Black Boots. She had brown hair like Cana's. She seemed really nice

"Hi, I'm Lucy Heartfilia, Nice meeting you too" I said waving back

"Hello, I'm Rogue Cheney, I guess you know who i am" He said

I nod and smile "Yes, I do"

"Hi, I'm Aiden Orgeon, Nice to meet you" The cute Guy said while taking my hand and kissing it, I'm GONNA DIE! I don't know why! Loke does this all the time but Aiden's just too cute!

He had Blonde hair like Sting's and Dark blue eyes, He was shirtless giving a view of the scar he had in the left side of his stomach and his great body, he was wearing baggy pants and Dark blue shoes. He looked cute

Damn it lucy! You're already thinking he looks handsome!

I then hear a small laugh

I see Sky smile and bend down to pick up something

When she stands up again i see she was carrying a kid

"Hi, I'm Maddie Orgeon, Nice to meet you nice lady!" A kid that was maybe 4 or 5 said

She had brown hair and Light Blue eyes. She was wearing a pink short dress with a princess, white shoes, and a cute pink bow on her hair (A/N like young Cana)

I gasp "A k-kid?" i ask

Aiden nods "She's 5, She's the most important thing to the guild, and us" He said

I nod slowly "Is she your sister?" I ask

Sky and Aiden nod and turn to Maddie

"My real name is Madison, but they call me Maddie, Specially my friends, Like the whole guild, But you can be my friend and call me Maddie too, Sting calls me Biscuit and Rogue calls me Princess, You can call me whatever you want Lucy-nee" She said quickly

I smile "Ha, It would be an honor to call you Maddie" i said as i ruffled her hair

"Well, come on in" Sting said

They entered and Maddie Ran to me

"Is something wrong?" I ask her

She nods "I want to know if you like Sting-nee" She said

My eyes widen "WHAT?!" I yell

Everyone turns to look at me

"I WANT TO KNOW IF YOU LOVE STING-NEE!" Maddie yelled

I froze and Sting Looked away, i think he was blushing, Rogue smiled, Aiden Laughed, And Sky ran to Maddie and Put a hand on her mouth

"SHUSH! Goddamn it Madds! You cant go talking nonsense everywhere!" She said

I mentally thanked her

Sting got up and stood right in front of me

He smirked

"Now Blondie, Do you like me?" He asked

I froze again

WHAT AM I GONNA SAY THAT I LIKE YOU! I DO OKAY?! I FUCKING DOOO!

I mentally yelled, Or so i thought

But! Since life hates me

I actually yelled that

Sting Blushed and froze

Maddie Giggled, Sky's Smile widened, Aiden Was in the floor laughing his ass off, and Rogue was just smirking

I covered my mouth and ran to my room

But before i left i heard Sting whisper

"Maybe i like you too"

I smiled but kept running to my room

* * *

 **OH MY GOSH! I'm the one writing it and i more excited than you guys probably are! Ok so this is CUTE! He admitted he liked her and that makes me so happy! Haha, ok so next chapter Natsu's gonna a jerk but Sting will be there to hug and help lucy get over him!**

 **I hope you liked it and Please review**

 **Question: What do you think Natsu gotta say in the next chapter that will make lucy cry and Sting get mad. Sting will also give lucy some sweet words to calm her down. What are the words Natsu says?**

 **Haha, Hard one, huh?**

 _ **Fly high fairies~**_


	3. Chapter 3

**YES! I did it! I thought i would never update this chapter! I'm so sorry for making you wait a month! Anyway, To pay up, I made this chapter really long! And it has a lot of fluff! Now, read!**

 **I dont own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

I woke up at 12 pm

I know! It's really late, but i was awake all night thinking about last night!

Today Sky, Aiden, Rogue and Maddie were coming

So i got ready and went downstairs

Once i was Ready i heard knock so i went and answered

When i opened the door Maddie hugged my leg

I smiled and bent down to hug her

Aiden Smiled and Ruffled my hair

I smiled and Rogue shook my hand

Sky hugged me and i hugged back

After that We all sat down and started talking and Laughing

Then there was another knock

Aiden stood up and went answer it

He froze when he opened the door

So I stood up and froze too

"Luce..." The man in the door said

I felt one tear run down my eye

"W-what are you d-doing here?" I asked feeling another tear

"I thought you'd be happy to see me" He said

Aiden slammed the door closed and looked at me with a sad look

I was about to break down but Sting slammed the door open

"You fucking bastard people call Salamander, What happened to the guy who said they would never hurt their Nakama?" Sting asked **(A/N Before 'You fucking bastard' I wrote 'YOU!' so when i was reading it i laughed my ass off cuz it sounded funny!)**

"It's still here, But It was Lucy who Hurt Lisanna!" Natsu yelled glaring at me

I felt disgusted

Lisanna would go that far

"Bullshit! She was here the whole night and day since i never saw her step out of this house! And that Bitch can go fuck herself! She probably beat herself up just so she can say Lucy did it!" Sting said **(A/N Ahhh! there's a lot of cursing! Sorry!)**

I was behind everyone since they all stood in front of me ready to protect me

"Don't talk about Lisanna that way!" Natsu yelled

"And Lucy, I never loved you, I just liked you like a Nakama! You are a bitch! Attacking nakama like that you bitch!" He yelled

That made me cry even harder

"HEY DONT TALK ABOUT LUCY LIKE THAT! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO BROKE HER HEART AND THEN CAME AND SPIED ON HER! I SAW YOU YESTERDAY PUNCHING A TREE CUZ YOU SAW STING CUDDLING WITH HER ON BED! YOU'RE A HUGE JERK! LUCY TOLD ME WHAT HAPPENED AND I CANT BELIEVE YOU! YOU DIDNT EVEN TOLD YOUR BEST FRIEND ABOUT LISANNA! I DONT EVEN KNOW YOU BUT I ALREADY HATE YOU! DONT COME CLOSE TO HER EVER AGAIN! GOT IT?!" Sky yelled slapping him

He shivered and nodded "BUT BEFORE I LEAVE! LUCY YOU'RE NOTHING WITHOUT YOUR KEYS OR WITHOUT PEOPLE PROTECTING YOU! YOU'RE NOTHING!" He yelled

 **(A/N well that was bad...GOMEN)**

I cried even more

Sting then told Rogue and Aiden to deal with him

After The guys beat Natsu a bit

Sting, Sky, And Maddie hugged me trying to calm me down

"It's okay, Lucy-nee, They wont bother you anymore!" Maddie said

I hugged her tight and she smiled

"I'll make sure they don't!" She said

Aiden smiles "We'll all make sure that doesn't happen"

I'm happy i have my new friends with me

Sky and Maddie stop hugging me and pull away

I then look at sting who was coming over

"Lucy, I know he broke you heart. But you're really pretty, Inside and outside. So i dont owrry about that jerk" He said hugging me

I smile "Thank you"

He smiles

Sky then slaps the back of Sting's head and The back of Aiden's head

"Well, Guys, You 2 should get started with the 'wining her over' thing" She said

Maddie then smiled "Yeah, You too love her don't you?" She asked

Sting blushed but Aiden smiled

I blushed and looked away

"Maddie don't go asking crazy things!" Aiden said hiding his smirk

"Crazy?! You're smirking!" Sky said

Aiden couldn't hide it anymore and smirked

I blushed even more

But Sting noticed this so he stood up and went to the kitchen "somebody hungry?" He asked

Sky smiled "Jealous much?" she asked

Aiden stick his hand out and i took it

When he helped me stand up he didn't let go of my hand

Then sting came and grabbed my hand

He then took me to the dining room where lunch was set up

"He's a flirt, It's starting to annoy me" He said

I blushed

When we all ended our lunch. Aiden played dolls with Maddie, Rogue and Sky cleaned the table, And Sting and I washed the dishes

 **(A/N no, there's no hand touching moment!)**

He stopped for a second and stared at me

I keep cleaning because I'm tired and really want to go to bed

I look up "What's wrong?" I ask

He shakes his head "Nothing. I was just...looking at how...c-cute you look today" He said

I blushed "Thanks" I mumbled

It was awkward but inside i felt happy

Did he remember what happened yesterday?

At the same time i wish he did, but for some reason i wish he didn't

I'm scared, maybe he thinks that it was to fast or maybe he doesn't like me back, but every time i think about that i think back at what he said when i ran off

I kept cleaning the dishes

When we were done everyone played with Maddie

* * *

 **3 Hours Later**

We were all tired and decided to go to sleep so tomorrow we could go the park in front of the house

Once i did my night routine i walked towards the bed

Right when i was about to close my eyes, I feel 2 arms around my waist

I gasp and look behind me

Sting...

"S-S-Sting..." I say

He hums

"What are you d-doing" I asked

He opens one eye "I thought you'd be cold" he said. "Are you?" He asks

"What?"

"Are you cold?"

Actually I was cold, So i nod

He tightens his hold on my waist and nuzzles his head on my neck

It felt

.

.

.

Good

It felt good

So i close my eyes

* * *

 **NEXT MORNING**

 **Normal POV**

Lucy wakes up to find Sting cuddling in bed with her. She won't lie, She wanted to kiss him right now since he looked like an angel, but she knew it would be wrong, but, damn, he looked like an angel. Tho, She ended up doing the...right thing...she kicked him out of the bed

He groaned and stood up. Why the hell was Lucy so hard on him! Wasn't she supposed to like him? He blushed at the thought

"Lucy! What the hell?! I was trying to keep you warm!" He said

Lucy blushed and stood up the bed

Sting immediately blushed

Lucy was wearing really short shorts and an oversized t-shirt that made her look like she was naked. Thought she HAD a bra!... Not that you need to know that

"Lucy..." He said

Lucy's eyes widen

"That's why you're always cold!" He said

She sweatdropped

"Anyway, When are Aiden, Sky and Maddie coming?" Lucy asked

"In an hour" He said

Lucy nods and go to the bathroom to get ready

When Lucy got out of the bathroom Sting was seating on her bed

"Is something wrong?" Lucy asks

He shakes his head "Nah, I was just waiting for you" He says

Lucy blushed. _He was waiting for me!_ she thought

"Thanks" Lucy said

He nodded and smiled "No prob" He said

Lucy then walked out of the room and walked towards a closet that was in the middle of the hallway. She checked if there was something she could put some juice boxes and some snacks in, like a picnic basket or a mini cooler. She found a picnic basket and put some snacks and juice boxes in it

When Lucy was done she packed a picnic blanket and a doll that her friend **(The REAL owner of the house)** had in her house, did she live with a kid before?

Anyway, she found the doll and packed it **(A/N while writing this part i thought of Annabelle, Cuz you know, She's a doll, and well...actually that's the only reason)**

Once Lucy was done she went to the 1st floor living room where Sting was waiting for her

"Are you ready?" He asked her

She shrug "Let me make sure everything's here" she say handing him a list

He laughs and hums

"Picnic Basket or Mini Cooler"

"Check"

"A toy"

"Check"

"Juice boxes"

"Check"

"Snacks"

"Check"

"Water bottles"

"Check"

"Camera"

"Check"

"That's it" he says

"Okay, Now we can go" Lucy says

He smiles and opens the door for me

* * *

 **AT THE PARK**

 **Lucy's POV**

Sting and I were sitting on the picnic blanket waiting for Aiden, Sky, Maddie and Rogue

I see 2 kids that were, like, 16 to 18, talking and laughing, They looked cute together

I smile

I immediately thought of me and Natsu

NO! Lucy, get yourself together! You cant cry again!

"Luce" Sting said

I looked at him and hummed

He smiled "Can i call you that?" he asks

I nod "Sure, Stingy-bee" I say

He frowns but then smiles "Ha"

"Can i cal-" I was cut off when Sting spotted Maddie running towards us Aiden fallowing behind

"Lucy-nee!" Maddie yelled hugging me

I smiled "Hey, Maddie!" I said

When Maddie let go of me she stepped away so i could see Aiden

"H-Hi" He said

I frowned "Hey, What happened to the confident Aiden i liked so much" I said teasing him about the liking part

He smiled "Ugh. It's Maddie, but, since you like 'confident me', I will try not to be mad at this brat" He said

Maddie puts and sticks her tongue out at Aiden

"Stupid!" she yells

" I swear you're gonna grow up to be a stinky Little bitch...Actually you already are" he mutters the last part but i heard it

My eyes widened and i hit the back of his head as he sits down

"Ow! What the hell, Lucy!" He yells

I glare at him and just in time Sky comes hugs me and sits down

When she sits down she hits the back of her brother's head harder than i did

"Don't call her that you asshole" She said

Sting patted Maddie's head

I smile and give Maddie the doll i found

"Here. I found it in a closet" I told her

She nodded and started playing with the doll

"So...did something happen today?" She asks

"What do you mean?" I ask

"About Sting and you! Did he formally confessed?" She asked me

Lucy blushed "N-No" I said

I looked away but in my attempt i made eye contact with Aiden

He looked sad, like, kinda disappointed

I got worried so i decided to do something about it

"Aiden" I said getting up and sticking my hand out so he could take it

He looks at me confused but then stands up

"I'll be right back guys!" I say

* * *

 **IN A BENCH (With Aiden and Lucy)**

 **Normal POV**

"Aiden are you okay?" Lucy asked

"Yeah, I'm good...i guess" He said

"Aiden, what can i call you?" She said

"What do you mean?" Aiden asked a bit confused

"Do you have a nickname?" She asked

Aiden smiled "No but some people call me Jace" He said

"Jace?" She asked

"Yeah, But only people i trust. And It's because of my Second name, which is Jason" Aiden said

Lucy nodded "Jace...Ok. Now, What can i do to make you happy?" She asked

He laughed "Hmm...Smile" He said

Lucy tilted her head confused

"Smile for me" He repeated

She smiled

"Now, Pout" He said

She pouted

"Laugh" He said

She laughed

He smiled

"Yay! I made you happy!" She said giving him a high five

He laughed

"We should go back" He said

Lucy nodded

* * *

 **BACK WITH THE OTHERS**

Sting wasn't feeling good, he felt nervous, Kinda jealous too

Sky smirked at this "Hey!" She called out for sting

Sting turned to her

"You're jealous aren't ya" She said

He shook his head "N-No" He stuttered

"It's fine, You like her, A-nii likes her, and you're jealous that she wants to make him happy" she said casually

He looked at her confused and he shook his head "You're crazy. Aren't you and Rogue supposed to be on a date or something" He said making Sky and Rogue **(Who was quiet the whole damn time)** blush

"Whatever, just think about what i said!" She said running to the slide were Maddie was trying to hide from Rogue

Rogue ran after Sky for a reason

That means Sting was alone sitting on the blanket

Sting WAS thinking about what Sky said, He kinda knew she was right, But don't tell anyone!

He then saw Lucy sit next to him and rest her head on his shoulder

"She's beautiful" Lucy said

Sting knew she was talking about Maddie so he nodded

"I wish...She grows up happy...I wish...She never cries...never" She said

Sting rested his head on top of hers "Yeah...But sometimes...you can only wish" He said

She smiled "You know...some wishes DO come true...And of all my wishes...I only want that one to come true" She said

He kissed her head and wrapped his arm around her waist

"Wanna go with them?" He asked

Lucy shook her head "No, I want to stay like this..." She paused

* * *

 **Author's POV (Me!, which means fangirling coming!)**

"A bit longer" They both said at the same time, cute!

They both smiled

"Alright" Sting said

They both were sitting there

Sting's arm around Lucy's waist, Her head leaning on his shoulder, His head on top of hers, like a cute young couple...Kawaii!

They were both watching Sky talk to Rogue and they were both smiling and Blushing, And Aiden 'play' with Maddie, which really was Aiden Hiding Maddie's dolls and making her find them, then she threw sand at him and smack the Shit out of him! Haha, siblings...

"You're a really great guy" Lucy told Sting

"Ha, You're a great girl Luce" He said

"Do you still love her?" Lucy asked

"Kinda. I know Yukino broke my heart but...Somehow...i cant hate her...I feel, like...I still love her" He said

In that moment Lucy's heart shattered to more than a million pieces

She didn't feel worse than she did when Natsu broke her heart

Why?

Well, She might have thought it would happen...soon

This time, She wanted to stay...she wanted to tell him that she liked him...But...she fucking can't!

So she froze and closed her eyes

"But...There's someone...who i care deeply about" He said Leaning back, Now he was facing her, taking her hand

"And little by little" He paused to kiss her hand "She's making me forget about that girl" He said making Lucy's heart skip beats "She's the most important person to me right now" He paused again and Kissed Lucy's cheek "And if someone makes her cry...I'll make them pay, Cuz no one, and i mean NO ONE! Hurts my girl" He finished kissing her forehead

.

.

.

.

Lucy died

She knew that her heart stopped at those last words

She almost fainted in there

So she decided to do what she thought was right

Make his heart stop

"Well, this girl is really happy you care for her! She couldn't be more grateful... She really cares for this guy too...she really does...more than anything." She said kissing his cheek

By the look on his face, which was 'Like A Fucking Tomato' Red

She knew she won

He was dumbfounded, He knew she said she liked him once but...This time it felt so good

He was so happy and he wanted to kiss her right now, right there

But He, NOW?!, realized what he said earlier

He said he still loved Yukino

Truth to be told...He doesn't...but maybe if he said 'no' lucy would ask him who he loves and what would he say?!

Was he supposed to say 'Yeah, you'?! No! He KNEW he had to tell her somewhere pretty, Amazing and it had to be special

Anyway, he felt bad for telling Lucy that, so he had to tell her the truth

"By the way, Luce, I don't love Yukino anymore...I don't hate her...But i can't stand her, That's what i meant" He said honestly

Lucy nodded "Okay, I get it. I don't hate Natsu...But i can't stand him either" She said

Now, There was only Aiden he had to get rid off

"Lu, Want to do something tomorrow? I mean, We could join a guild...Only if you want to" He said

Lucy wanted to join a guild, But which one?

"Which one?" Lucy asked

"Mermaid heel" He said

"Out, It's an only girls guild" She answered

"Blue Pegasus" She said

"Out, 3 reasons. Trimens, Bob, and Ichiya" He deadpanned

"Lamia Scale" He suggests

"Nah, Not that interesting"

"Sabertooth?" He asked

"I don't want to die"

"Then that leaves...Fairy Tail" He said

"Actually i shouldn't be mad at Fairy tail for something Natsu did" She said

Sting smiled "Well then, We are going back tomorrow?" He asked

She turned to him "If you want" She said

He kissed her head again "Yeah"

* * *

 **WITH AIDEN AND MADDIE**

 **Maddie's POV**

I was playing dolls with my brother when he stopped and turn to look at something frowning

I followed his gaze and immediately frowned

I know making Sting and Lucy a thing is fun

But i forgot it would hurt my brother

Aiden likes Lucy

Lucy Likes Sting

Sting seems to still have a thing for Yukino but he obviously Likes Lucy too

The yukino thing worries me

Did i forget to tell you i can see the future?

Sorry if i did!

But even if i haven't had a vision about YET!

I think it's all gonna go like this

Yukino is gonna need something from Sting

Sting leaves Lucy's side to help Yukino with whatever she needs

Lucy's heart shatters

She turns to Aiden

Their relationship grows

Sting comes back and takes Lucy back

And leaves Aiden heart broken while hating Sting for taking Lucy

Yeah, I'm young but I'm NOT dumb

It's gonna get complicated

But now that i know Lucy and Aiden are the only ones who will get hurt for this

Sting...Well...I do care about him but...I don't know

Anyway after seeing why Aiden frowned i kissed his cheek

"Look at me Aiden-nii!" I said

He smiled and looked at me

"Hm"

I threw a doll at him

And he laughed and started to tickle me

This is the Aiden I know

I don't want Aiden-nii to be sad

I don't want Lucy-nee to be sad

I don't want Sting-nii to be sad either

I want them happy

Laughing and Smiling

All of them

* * *

 **WITH SKY AND ROGUE (A/N Fluff coming!)**

 **Sky's POV (A/N her POV tend to be kind of funny)**

AGH!

HE'S SO CUTE WHEN HE SMILES AT ME!

"Sky?" He said

"Hm? Oh, Sorry what were you saying?" I said

"You see that girl" He turned me around and pointed at a random bitch

"No. Where?" I faked not seeing her

"Over there! See her?" He asked again putting his head on my shoulder

"Mhm" I was mad! Very mad!

"She's pretty isn't she" He said

I don't know who i want to kill

That Bitch or this jerk

But i had to go along with it

So i hummed

"She looks like a princess" He said smiling at her when she looked at him

I hummed again

Then he wrapped his arms around my waist

Wait!

Let me tell you our position!

His head was on my shoulder and his arms wrapped around my waist

"But" He paused

"You're prettier" He smiled

I froze

I was blushing Fucking RED!

"Yeah, You're prettier" He said nuzzling my neck

That's it!

You don't know how much i want to kiss this guy right now

Turned around and hugged him

My face buried in his chest

He stiffened but then hug me back

I wonder what he's thinking

* * *

 **Rogue's POV**

 **(A/N this is gonna be what he was thinking 5 minutes ago)**

I was talking with Sky and we were laughing and smiling, but let me tell you

Whenever she talks to me i notice her beauty

Agh! This is so not me!

She!

She makes me talk!

Like, most of the time, I'm quiet and emotion less

But she...she makes me smile...She makes me laugh...she makes me...Ugh! This is SO not me!

But she looks

.

.

.

Cute

It was like my body wasn't obeying my brain, it was like it was obeying my braver self

But then i noticed she wasn't listening to me...Though, i wasn't even talking

"Sky" So I tried to get her attention

She then stopped spacing out "Hm? Oh, Sorry what were you saying?" She said

"See that girl over there" I said turning her around pointing at the girl

Her face went blank. Ugh she's still cute. Anyway she said "No. Where?". I knew she was faking it

"Over there! See her?" I said putting my head on her shoulder

"Mhm" She said. I also knew she was mad

"She's pretty isn't she" I said

She hummed

"She looks like a princess" I said smiling at the girl when she turned to look at me

She hummed again

Then i wrapped my arms around her perfectly shaped waist

I had a plan. And it was working!

"But" I stopped

"You're prettier" I said and Smiled

She totally froze

Agh! I WANT TO FUCKING KISS HER!

She was blushing! I made her blush!

I decided to do something more

"Yea, You're prettier" I said nuzzling her neck

I felt her stiffened for a bit

Next thing i knew, She turned around and hugged me, Her face buried in my chest. I'll admit, I stiffened but then hugged back. I've known Sky for 2 years now, And the day she started talking to me like we've known each other since we were young, I fell in love with her, Not every girl that I've known for, like, 3 months starts talking to me like we have known each other since we were kids! So i liked her since then, She's like my best friend aside from Sting of course

So in the hug, I kissed her head

"You're really sweet" She whispered

Since her face was buried in my chest she gave it a light kiss

"Ha, thanks" I said

She's great, She's my kind of girl

"Do you mean it?" She asked me

I laughed "Of course, goofball" I said

She sighed and tightened the hug a bit

"I thought i had too kill that bitch" She said making me smile

I laughed "No need to" I said

She then leaned back and Smiled at me

"I-I have to g-go n-now" She said running to Aiden and Maddie

I smiled

Wait!

I stopped smiling

I can't act this way!

* * *

 **2 HOURS OF BLUSHING, TALKING, SMILING AND LAUGHING**

 **Author's POV!**

Aiden and Maddie were now sitting with Sting and Lucy along with Rogue and Sky

Lucy was really tired so she was leaning her head on Sting's shoulder

"Are you tired?" He asked

She nodded slightly

"Want to go home?" He asked again

She nodded again

He then looked around and saw Maddie asleep in Aiden's arms and Sky leaning her head on Rogue's shoulder too

The boys looked at each other and agreed to take them home

So Sting took Lucy in his arms and Carried her bridal style

So did Aiden with Maddie and Rogue with Sky

They all walked together towards Sting and Lucy's house

Rogue and Aiden asked Sting if they could stay for the night and Sting said yes

So, once they put the girls to bed they all sat in the living room staring at each other awkwardly

"Well what are you guys doing tomorrow?" Aiden asked

"Well...Lucy and i agreed on..." Sting didn't know why but it was hard for him to say it, he didn't know if his friends would like the idea. "Joining Fairy Tail" He finished

Aiden's eyes widened and Rogue tried his best to not loose his cool, but it didn't work so he lost it

"WHAT?!" He yelled

Aiden tackled Rogue to the floor

"The girls are sleeping!" He said getting off of him

Rogue nodded and then smacked the back of Sting's head

"You idiot! What about the guild?!" He whispered-shouted

"Oh...I guess i forgot to tell you that...When i left...I also left the guild" Sting said

Rogue was shocked. So he sat on the couch slowly trying to process everything right

"So you're leaving...With Lucy" Aiden said

"Hm. Are you guys okay with it? I mean, I want Blondie happy so...I'll do it...But it doesn't mean i don't want to go...Cuz i do" Sting said

"Yea, I want Lucy happy too, So i approve" Aiden said even though it pained him to say it

"Me too, I want you both happy, so...yes" Rogue said

Sting stood up and hugged them both

"You guys have been my brothers...And i appreciate all the things you've done for me...I really do" Sting said crying

Rogue and Aiden also cried

"Thanks bro" They both said

They shared a laughed and hugged again

It was like Loosing a brother

They've been together for so long

And Now Sting's leaving

They didn't want to leave him

But they knew that if he didn't go

He was gonna regret Leaving Lucy's side

And Rogue and Aiden cared for Lucy too

Of course, They just met her like 3 or 4 days ago

But they still cared a lot

Specially when they were pretty sure Sting liked Lucy...Not that Aiden was too happy about that

They soon broke the hug

"Well...If you wanna catch that train, You might as well go to sleep now" Rogue said

"Yeah, Goodnight then" Sting said

They all made their way to their rooms except somebody

Since sting's room was right in front of Lucy's he opened the door a little and checked if she was okay

He found her on the balcony in her room

Looking at the beautiful sky

He entered her room and stood next her

"The skies...They're really pretty aren't they?" She asked him

He was surprised "Yes, But you're prettier" He answered making her look at him blushing

"Thank you" She said quickly looking away

"You know, whenever i feel troubled...I look at the stars...And now every time i look at them...They remind me of you" He said Smiling

"Hm, Thank you again. You're a great guy, thanks for being here for me" She said taking his hand

He squeezed her hand a bit "Anytime" he said

They both stayed like that for a while

"Well, We have a busy day ahead of us so...Let's go in" He told her

They both went in

Lucy got in bed and when he was about to leave her room he saw her shivering

She was wearing Short shorts and an oversized t-shirt

SO, being the gentleman/Pervert/Lovesick goof he is...

He got in bed with her

She jumped "Kya!" She screamed Kicking him off the bed

"Ugh! Lucy!" Sting whined while rubbing his head

"Sting!" Lucy took his hand and pulled him towards the bed

"I saw you were cold so I thought...I could make you warm..." He said Laying down with her and Resting an arm around her waist and pulling her close to him

"Thanks. Goodnight Stingy-bee!" She said kissing his cheek

Sting smiled "Night Blondie" He said half asleep kissing her forehead

* * *

 **MEANWHILE IN MADDIE'S ROOM**

 **Maddie's POV**

I couldn't go to sleep

I was thinking about someone My brother use to love

I got off the bed and went to the guest room were my brother was sleeping in

"A-nii? Are you awake?" I asked

I heard a groan

So i ran to his bed and lay beside him

"Maddie?" He said

I smiled "Hey, A-nii, do you remember..." I was afraid to continue

"Her?" A-nii asked

I nodded

He turned around to face me and cuddle with me

"You know, whenever i look at the clouds...They remind me of her...She was an angel..." He paused

"A fucking Angel...She never lied to me...She was always there for me...She was the best...I loved her Maddie...I really did" He finished closing his eyes

I knew he was tired and i wasn't going to push it

I knew it hurt him talk about her

So i decided to sleep here

I know our past isn't the best...It could possibly be the worse...But we're happy now

.

.

.

.

.

We're happy now

* * *

 **That's it! Alright, Did ya like it? Please review, What do you think happened to Aiden and 'Her'? Did ya like the fluff? What about Maddie's vison? So many questions! Please tell me what you think about this chapter! Love ya!**

 **Btw, Next story to be updated is Young Love!**

 _ **Fly high Fairies~**_


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO! Hi, guys! I'm back! I've seen that you really like this story so here you go! I really hope you like it!**

* * *

 **Sting POV**

When I woke up, I found Lucy in my arms. She looked cute, Even if she had all her hair in a mess, that made her look _so_ adorable. I just smiled at her sleeping figure and got up from her bed.

I quietly went in my room, got some clothes and went into the bathroom. I locked the bathroom door, and stripped. I turned on the bathtub, and went in.

"Ah, relaxing" I said. Today's gonna be so _stressing_...We're going to visit Fairy Tail, We need to go to Lucy's old apartment, clean it, so we can stay there, If not, look for a hotel. Oh, I guess we're going with Rouge, Sky, Maddie, And...ugh... _Aiden_...I mean, i don't _hate_ the guy but i don't _like_ him either...I know he likes lucy, and it annoys me

I laughed. Damn, am I really thinking about this when I'm supposed to be relaxing?

After 10 more minutes of relaxing in the bathtub, I got out, and dressed up

I was wearing my normal outfit, nothing new. When I went downstairs, every one except Lucy were sitting on the table, eating, I guess Rogue cooked something since it smells like the pancakes he used to cook, we don't cook anymore, we just go mission after mission, so we eat out. I used to love his cooking, I've missed it.

I sat at the table next to an empty chair, I wanted Lucy to sit there. When Rogue placed our plates on the table, Lucy finally came down. What surprised us was her outfit. It was different. She was wearing black Skinny Jeans, a Purple Croptop, A Black hoodie wrapped around her waist, with purple combat boots that reached her knees **(A/N I wanted to, like, dye her hair or someting, but i think she looks good like that)**. Her hair was on a side ponytail. I was so surprised to see her like that. She sat next to me and Smiled at me, i smiled back. The smile she was giving me, It was... _special_...Like, a smile I've never seen before, but not in a bad way... In an Amazing, It-makes-me-want-her-to-smile-like-that-only-for-me way...Yea, only for me

"So, Who cooked?" She asked. Rogue just pointed at himself. She smiled and took a bite out of the pancake, she hummed in pleasure, "Mm, It's great! Can you cook lunch today, rogue?" She asked, smiling like a little kid, She looked so adorable! Rogue nodded and kept eating. She frowned, but kept eating. I wonder what she's thinking, though, i think i kinda know

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

Why isn't he talking?! It's soo frustrating! It's like talking to a flipping wall! Like, I want to pretend it doesn't affect me, but it does!

I need to keep eating

Need to keep eating

To keep...eating

Keep...eating

.

.

.

 _eating_

.

.

.

.

"HEY! I. AM. _TALKING_. TO YOU!" I yelled, I immediately cover my mouth with my hands. I saw Sting smirked, I glared at him, how dare he smirk in a moment like this?! This is a very serious thing, dammit! I saw sky, trying not to laugh, Aiden looked shocked but proud, Maddie was laughing, and Rogue looking at me like _'What now, bitch?'_ , like, i know he probably wouldn't think that, but it looked like it. And of course he kept his cool, and kept being the wall he is, the feeling less human being, the emotionless emo, the agh! I want to hit him so bad! **(A/N i have nothing agaisnt emos! Just in case!)**

He rolled his eyes, "Yes, I'll cook lunch today, You don't have to be so loud" He said giving me a quick glance, then, he kept eating. "You know, sometimes i wonder if Sky is the only one who sees you smiling, Laughing, blushing, _TALKING_. Like, actually showing your _FEELINGS_ " I teased him. He glared at me, all the other were laughing loudly, even Sky, she was blushing, but she was laughing. "What? Is it wrong to not show PDA like _you and Sting_?" He tease me, i was really red and started eating really fast, when i finished my food, I quickly ran passed behind Rogue's chair, hit his head, and ran out of the house.

Damn, i feel like i used to feel with Gray, he was like a brother to me, and so is Rogue now. After i Ran out of the house i looked behind me, towards the house, I saw Sting run out, and after him were Aiden and Rogue, I saw Maddie and Sky run out with a couple of bags and Suitcases. I smiled and kept running until i remembered...Where's my suitcase? I looked at sting hoping he had it, and as always, he did, He was carrying two suitcases, mine and his. I was going to go help him so, I decided to run up to him and just take one and run as fast as i could...

That's what i did but before i could run back, he Took my wrist and pulled me to him

The others were really far from us, so they couldn't see us, and I'm thankful for that because i was so red! I looked like A tomato, my face looked like i dipped on red paint! Why? Because he was just staring at me and we were really close...Then he started leaning in...more...more...now we were in kissing distance...And then he

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hahahaha! Ah, I got you, Lu!" He started laughing, while leaning back. I just froze, I didn't know what else to do, so i did what i apparently do best, Run. I ran towards the train station, i don't know why i feel like this...I was so happy...Now...I feel so disappointed, like i expected something to happen, Like i wanted him to kiss me...But i met him like 3 days ago! Like, I knew him from the GMG but still!

'Why?!" I yelled in my mind 'Why is it the train station so far!' I thought **(A/N haha! You guys thought she was going to say something like,** _ **'Why do i feel like this'**_ **, or something, didn't you?)**

When I reached the train station i just sat on a bench waiting for them. When Sting arrived he looked at me, worriedly, "Hey, um.." He started, it looked like he didn't know what to say. "I...I.." Before i lost my patience waiting for him to speak, i said "Let's go buy the tickets", I Grabbed his hand and ran to the ticket booth, after buying all the tickets, we sat on a bench to wait for the others.

"Lucy, Are you nervous?" He asked me, I smiled. I am a bit, i mean, I'm returning home and I'm happy for that, but at the same time, I'm returning to the place were my heart broke. But With Sting by my side, I feel...safe and Happy...I like that about him, He makes others feel safe and Happy

"Lucy! Oi, I asked you a question!" He said laughing at me

"Oh, Yeah, sorry. I guess I'm happy, but still, yeah, I'm nervous" I told him

He nodded "Because of Him?" He said, I nodded, knowing who he was talking about

"Yes, I feel scared...What if he insults me again?" I asked Sting

He smiled "I promise... I would never let him do that...You're with me...You're safe" He said

He looked so happy, I smiled "Ok!" I said

His smile widened and he laughed, "That's the lucy, I know...Or at least the one i like the most since we met like 3 days ago!" He said, I laughed, Agh, he's so Kawaii

* * *

 **After like 10 minutes, the others arrived**

"Damn, You guys are slow!" I told them

They all started laughing

After waiting 5 more minutes, the train arrived and they all got in, Sting was in Lucy's left and Aiden in Lucy's right. Sky was next to Maddie and Rogue. Sky had some troya **(A/N did i spell that right?)** spell casted on Rogue and Sting

We started talking about what we were going to do when we got there and stuff like that. **(A/N the trip is 3 hours long, just so you know)**

* * *

 **1 HOUR LATER**

 **Normal POV**

Lucy looked around her and saw that she was the only one awake. Sting's head was leaning on her shoulder, And so was Aiden's. When she looked in front of her, Sky was leaning her head on Rogues shoulder, His head was on top of hers, And Maddie was resting in Sky's lap. She was the only one awake. She was sleepy but she just couldn't sleep. She looked to her right where Aiden was, His head, resting on her shoulder, He looked so peaceful, she smiled at his sleeping figure, she turned around and found a blonde dragon slayer glaring at her.

She was shaking "W-What?" She stuttered

"Smile" He commanded her

"What?" She was so confused

"Smile for me" He told her

She just smiled

"No, Not like that. Smile, like you mean it. That beautiful smile you gave me this morning" He told her, he was very serious

This time she gave him a real smile "Happy?" She asked him afterwards

He smirked "Very!". She wondered why he made her smile. Well, he thought he wanted to see that smile again, it wasn't very different to the one she gave Aiden, but he was happy. If it's Lucy, He's always happy

 **(A/N DAYUM! That sounded less cheesy in my head! Though, I can get chesier than that!...Okay, I'm probaly exagerating, It wasnt that cheesy, but it sure was sweet)**

The celestial mage, laughed, accidentally waking Aiden up

"Lucy?" Aiden said, Lucy didn't know that Aiden's voice was so sexy, until now, It was so husky, So strong, so hot!

She blushed, Sting was looking at her, and he went back to being mad

"Lucy" Aiden called Lucy again. Oh, he knew, He knew his voice was sexy! "Let's sleep" He said, his Dark Blue eyes looking just at her. He wanted her to smile at him like she did when he was faking to be sleeping. Oh and yeah, He heard all of the jealous sting thing, and he was really happy that Sting got jealous! Like, he wasn't a bad guy or anything but he was pretty happy about it.

"A-Aiden" Lucy Stuttered "W-What do you m-mean?" She was blushing so bad

Aiden smirked, He took her hand in his, And with his other hand, he gently pushed her head into his shoulder, He then placed his head on top of hers, His thumb caressing her hand. He lifted his head to take a look at her face. Her eyes were almost close and she was kind of pouting, She looked so beautiful and Cute.

He then noticed a head on her shoulders and a pair of arms around her waist. It was Sting...

Sting had his head buried in her neck, His arms were around her waist. Aiden smirked. He placed his head on top of hers again, and before falling asleep he kissed her cheek and smiled. "Maybe...You don't know this yet...but...I really like you...and if would have to fight an army for you...I would" He said to her, he was pretty sure she was sleeping

But right then, She lifted the hand that wasn't holding his, and caressed his cheek. She didn't say a thing. After that she let her hand slowly fall and snuggled closer to him. He could not express how happy he was right now. But he at least had to get some sleep. He closed his eyes and went back to drawing circles with his thumb on her hand **(A/N this was probably really bad. But i tried my best!)**

* * *

 **2 HOURS LATER**

 **Normal POV**

Rogue, Sky, and Maddie woke up to a very funny scene

Sting And Aiden were both wrapped around Lucy. Their faces on her shoulders, their arms around her waist and she was just resting her head on top of Aiden's, and her arms were just laying beside her. She looked very uncomfortable. But the boys looked very happy

They started laughing and they were lucky Sky had a camera to take a picture. Just when they took the picture, they all woke up.

Lucy woke up feeling 2 pairs of arms around her waist, She felt like someone was breathing on her neck. When she opened her eyes she immediately screamed. She saw Sting and Aiden around her, like, Literally wrapped around her! She just jumped out of the seat and started panicking.

At the feeling of someone leaving their arms, And a the sound of a girl screaming, both boys jumped up and looked around them for Lucy. When they saw her panicking and asking Sky or rogue if they saw anything. Both Sting and Aiden also jumped out of the seat and tried to help Lucy

"Lucy! What happened?" Aiden said

"Lu, What's wrong?" Sting said

Sky, Rogue, and Maddie started laughing. "Oh, Sting-nii, A-nii. Do you really not remember?" Maddie asked laughing

When Aiden was about to answer the train's doors opened and we have to leave.

"Ah, Magnolia...It's like going coming from heaven to...well...here" Lucy Said, She wasn't that happy about coming back.

"Hey! Lucy, This is were we met. Then we took on to SunOnes" Sting told her Placing an arm around her shoulders

Lucy smiled "Yeah"

Aiden Picked up Maddie "So, where to?" He asked

Lucy smiled "Fairy Tail" she said confidently

After a lot of walking

There they were. In front of the Best Guild In Fiore **(A/N is it ' In Earthland' or 'In Fiore')**. Fairy Tail. A place were Nakama is very important...Well... Was very important...A place were a lot of memories lay. A lot of feelings. Well, It's a great place. And so are the people in it. Well, except maybe Natsu

"Lucy, wanna go in first?" Rogue asked her

She shook her head "Can you go in front of me?" She asked him

He nodded "C'mon Sting" He grabbed Sting and placed the dragon slayer next to him

They all took a breath in. Alright, they were ready. The twins Kicked the door open. Every one in Fairy Tail Froze for a second. But, of course the Fire Dragon Slayer had to react...

"YO! What are you doing here?!" He yelled

Lucy Came out from hiding. "I want to see your master!" Aiden who also came out, yelled

Aiden was holding Maddie, Sky was holding Rogue's hand, and Sting was holding Lucy's hand, he was in front of lucy, just in case Natsu decided to attack Lucy.

Natsu smiled "Luce...You're...You're back!" Natsu looked so excited

Sting looked at Lucy, he was worried for her, He felt like he needed to make sure she stayed alive, safe...Happy...

They entered the guild. Lucy got sad as soon as she entered. She remembered everything. She remembered that kiss. She remembered how her heart broke. She touched her heart and frowned. Sting turned around, and seeing that, he hugged her.

"Hey...It's okay...You're safe now...And even If it hurts, We're here for you...all of us." Sting said, hugging her tight

She nodded and smiled, "Arigato, Sting"

When they let go of each other, the master came out of the office. "Hello. Lucy...Dear, I see you've brought friends. I heard that you wanted to see me?" Master asked

Lucy nodded "Yes master. We wanted to speak with you"

"Alright, come on up" Master said

* * *

 **In The Office**

"Kids, I would like to know what you have been doing these days" Master said, sitting down

They told him the whole thing (A/N what has been happening in these days: nothing too amazing)

"Alright, so I see all of You would like to join Fairy Tail?" Makarov asked them

They all nodded, even Maddie **(A/N who was being quiet the whole time)**

"Alright, If Natsu does anything Wrong, please, let me be the first to know. I will always help you" Makarov told them. He wanted to make sure they were alright, and that Lucy didn't have any more problems with Natsu or any of the guild mates. He also wanted her new friends to be able to enjoy the guild, he didnt want them thinking Fairy Tail is a nightmare or a place where nakama is insulted or attacked

Lucy gave a sure nod. Master smiled, "Alright, What is the color of your Guild Mark and Where do you want it?"

They all smiled.

 **(A/N This is a list of what color they wanted it and where. It's so much easier)**

Lucy: Pink-On her hand

Sting: White-Arm

Rogue: Black-Arm

Sky: Light Blue- Neck, Left side

Aiden: Dark Blue- Chest

Maddie: Purple- Arm

After getting their Guild Marks, The master went to the valcony, Everyone looked up where the master was. "My Children, Welcome the new guild mates!"

* * *

 **Alright! That's it! Damn, I really like where this is going! It's probably really bad, but i like it! Please R &R! Also, I'm probably going to focus on this Fan Fic more, And I'm choosing another one i can focus on, By focus i mean, Update only for those fan fics until one of them is over! So yeah, tell me what other Fan Fiction of mine you would like me to update for! I already decided on this one, i need one more! Oh and next one will be longer! I promise!**

 _ **Fly High Fairies~**_


End file.
